The present invention relates generally to an improved seal assembly and more particularly, to an improved seal assembly for use in a cable cylinder to form an effective seal about a generally cylindrical cable to prevent leakage from a pressurized pneumatic or hydraulic fluid chamber.
Cable cylinders of the prior art comprise an elongated cylinder member containing a piston movable within the cylinder from one end to the other. Such movement is responsive to appropriate introduction of a pressurized fluid into portions of the elongated cylinder. A pair of cable sections extend from the ends of the piston and around a corresponding pair of end pulleys where they are joined together by a clevis or other connection means. Disposed at each end of the cylinder is a seal assembly forming a seal about the exterior surface of the cable to prevent pressurized fluid from leaking out of the cylinder. Many types of seal assemblies have been used in cable cylinders to accomplish this sealing function. Most of these contain a plurality of seal elements which are retained via a gland or other means within a portion of the cable cylinder housing by means which are semi-permanent or very difficult to get at. Due to the general inaccessibility of the seal elements and the means retaining them within the cylinder housing, it is very difficult and time consuming to inspect, replace and/or repair the seal elements. Accordingly, there is a real need in the art for a seal assembly usable in connection with a cable cylinder which not only functions as an effective seal about the cable cylinder, but also is comprised of elements which are readily accessible for repair and/or replacement and which can be quickly and easily disassembled and reassembled when this is desired.